


This is Halloween

by WritingWarships



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorky halloween costumes? Here you go, Drunkenness, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Nagisa shouldn't be allowed to throw party's, Tipsy People, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWarships/pseuds/WritingWarships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone goes to Nagisa's Halloween party to show off their costumes. Nobody really understands Haru's though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of the livestream of 'PhanieLee' and 'Daikimine'. We and 'alchemyassist' were talking about what everyone would wear to Nagisa's 'sexy halloween party' and I kind of promised to write it. I blame them for the all the sin but you shoud totally check out their drawings that go with this fic.

Makoto took another look at Nagisa’s text and let out a sigh.

_‘Sexy Halloween costumes only ;)’_

He was standing in front of Haru’s house, waiting for him to get out so they could go to Nagisa’s Halloween party. He scrolled through his phone and shivered, whishing he had taken his coat with him.

“Makoto.” Makoto look up and almost turned around to go back home immediately.

“Haru-chan, what are you wearing?” His voice sounded weak, knowing he would not get a reasonable answer out of Haru. “The invitation said you were supposed to dress like something sexy.” Haru gave him a puzzled look.

“I know, that’s why I am wearing something sexy.”

“Haru you are a water bottle.”

“I don’t see your point.”

Makoto had to try his hardest not to face palm. “Okay let’s just... Let’s just go to the party.” Haru shrugged for as far as that was possible in his costume and walked past Makoto. “You look nice though.” Makoto couldn’t see his face but he just knew Haru was smirking. “Haru!”

* * *

 

A grinning Rin, who was wearing a shark onesie, opened the door.  “Yo Haru- What the fuck are you wearing?” And if Makoto didn’t just go through the exact same thing he probably would have laughed at Rin’s mortified expression. “Haru I swear to god, you get weirder every day I see you.” His eyes then fell on Makoto and a smirk spread over his face.

“Oh, a sexy fire fighter huh? I’m sure Nagisa helped you with choosing your costume.” He cocked an eyebrow as Makoto started stammering while his face turned red. “Don’t worry about it, you and Sousuke match. Besides you don’t look bad in it.” He let out a fit of laughter as Haru glared at him and Makoto hid his face in his hands.

“Mako- chan and Haru-chan! You’re finally here!” Nagisa appeared behind Rin. “Oh Mako-chan, you put on what I choose for you! It looks really good.” Nagisa looked at Haru and giggled. “I expected nothing else from you Haru-chan. Come in so the party can get started!”

If you asked Makoto what Nagisa was supposed to be, he would guess a sexy penguin even if that was only because of the fake beak he was holding in his hand.

Scared for what was to come, Makoto followed Rin and Nagisa inside where his ears were met with loud music. The first person he saw was Rei, who was kind of hard to miss.

Rei was wearing his wings like he was born to have them and the purple butterfly suit could be called, well if he was to speak for Rei, beautiful. Nagisa shook his head.  “I told him he needed to wear something sexy and all he said was ‘beautiful is the new sexy’.” Nagisa did a rather good impression of Rei before he started talking about how he won the bet with Gou so now she had to wear the same maid dress Rin once had worn.

Sousuke was sitting on the couch with a rather grumpy expression, which could be thanks to the sexy cop costume he was wearing at the moment. However, his face softened  when Rin sat down next to him again.

Suddenly something, or rather someone, flashed through the room. “Momo-kun! Stop following me everywhere!” Makoto watched as a certain Mikoshiba brother was running after poor Nitori.

“Momo-chan is supposed to be a bug Pokémon catcher and Ai-han should’ve known better then to help him and dress up like a bug Pokémon.” Makoto hid a soft laugh behind his hand.

“Makoto!” Haru’s expression darkened as a certain pink haired boy walked towards them. Makoto smiled at him. “Kisumi! Long time no seen. And you are a... a swimmer?” Kisumi nodded as he spinned to show of the speedo he was wearing, and started laughing. “Since everyone here is a swimmer I thought it would be funny.” Makoto chuckled gently and ignored the way Haru was glaring at Kisumi.

Kisumi grinned as he threw his arms around Makoto’s shoulders. “You look amazing too! I’d totally let you save me.” Makoto started blushing when Kisumi winked at him and apparently that was enough for Haru to step in. “Makoto I’m thirsty.” Makoto smiled apologetic at Kisumi as Haruka pushed him towards the food table for as far that was possible with both arms tucked away in the bottle costume.

“Ryugazaki-senpai, join my Pokémon team!” “Ow! Momo-kun stop throwing Pokéballs at me!”

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

One hour into the party and Rin, Nagisa and Momo were already slightly tipsy. Sousuke, on whom the alcohol didn’t seem to have an effect, was trying to keep Rin from embarrassing himself too much. Haru hadn’t drank too much since he needed other people to feed him and give him drinks thanks to his costume, and with other people he meant Makoto.

“Haru, just get out of that bottle.” Makoto knew he was whining but he was _not_ helping Haru go to the toilet, he had to draw the line somewhere. Haru stared blankly at him before turning around and waggling to the restroom. Makoto sighed and sat down next to Sousuke, running a hand down his face.

“So Nagisa also talked you into wearing a special costume?” Makoto looked up and smiled at the taller man. “Yes, I still don’t know why I actually did it though.” Sousuke shrugged as he took another sip of his beer. “He can be quiet convincing.” They both watched how Nagisa was trying to get Rei to kiss him. Makoto chuckled and Sousuke shook his head. “How can such a small thing contain so much sin?”

Makoto looked at how another Pokéball was thrown at Rei’s head. “Rei will spend the whole night avoiding Nagisa and Pokéballs.” Sousuke laughed and nodded. “I think you might be right at that.”

“Okay guys! It’s movie time!” Everybody turned to Nagisa who was looking as innocent as ever. Shit.

* * *

 

Makoto was curled up between Haru and Sousuke on the couch. Haru, who was no longer wearing his costume as it was extremely hard to sit in, had put his arm around him to comfort Makoto. Let’s just say he wasn’t a big horror fan.

Makoto shrieked as yet another ghost popped up on the screen  and hid his face in Haru’s sweater. Haru patted his head and pulled him closer.

Gou yawned. “Nagisa this is boring, didn’t you have a better horror movie?” While the ending credits rolled down the screen and Nagisa and Gou went into a discussion, Haru stood up and pulled Makoto with him. Makoto was kind of glad he did since Sousuke and Rin were really close to making out on the couch.

Haru threw him a drink which Makoto skilfully caught. “Haru you know I can’t drink too much alcohol, right?” Makoto was one of those people who were already tipsy after just one drink. Haru nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t do something stupid.” Makoto shrugged, what could go wrong?

* * *

 

Makoto was a giggling mess. What did you expect though? They were playing Twister but everyone had more than a few drinks so nobody made it far in the game. Sousuke and Haru, who were the only ones who didn’t seem too effected by the drinks, sat at the side while keeping an eye on their boyfriends.

Momo was at the moment asleep on the floor surrounded with Pokéballs while Nagisa was drawing a moustache on his face with permanent marker.

It was somewhere past 2 am and Haru thought it was time to go home. “Makoto we’re going, come on.” Makoto pouted and gave Haru his best puppy eyes. “But Haru-chan, we’re having so much fun!”

_Shit he was in too deep._

Haru tried to look stern but his resistance dissolved under Makoto’s puppy eyes. “Fine. But not for too long anymore, okay?” Makoto’s face lit up and he bowed forward to give Haru a quick kiss before moving towards a laughing Nitori and Gou again.

Haru felt his cheeks lit up before he heard Sousuke laughing behind him. “You are totally wrapped around his finger Nanase.” Haru grumbled and threw a look at Rin who had stolen the hat from Sousuke  police uniform. “Like you aren’t.”

* * *

 

Haruka was leading Makoto up the stairs towards his house. Makoto, who couldn’t stop giggling, wasn’t really much of a help. “Makoto I love you but please stop trying to kiss me, I’m trying to get to my house.”

They had left the party when Nagisa decided everyone needed to strip and Rei promised them to make sure Nagisa would go to bed. Nitori had been laughing at the moustache on Momo’s face and Gou was just glad it was over. Kisumi had left together with Rin ad Sousuke, the latest not too happy with that.

Finally they arrived at Haruka’s house and Makoto started lecturing Haru about how he should really lock his door when he left. Haru rolled his eyes and just pulled Makoto along with him towards his bedroom.

“But Haru, I’m not tired!” Haru ignored his whines and tried to lay Makoto down on his bed as good as possible. The moment Makoto’s head touched the pillow he had left to dreamland.

Haruka shook his head and smiled softly, kissing his forehead.

He couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy Nagisa’s party’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Message me on Tumblr at 'thatdamfangirl' so we can cry and scream about fictional characters together.


End file.
